Corrupted Game Show: Invasion Saga
by Captain Curbstomp
Summary: Far beyond the stars a mysterious threat comes to ravage their world and the Chat must fight a unstoppable foe. They soon realize how strong this force is and their backs are to the wall with no other way out. They have no choice but to come together and fight because if they don't defeat them who will?
1. Prologue

A joint effort between me and Ancient (mainly Ancient) since this was originally his comic but due to a lightning storm and a virus he lost it all. So we decided to adapt it into a literary form in an attempt to carry on its legacy.

Episode 0: Prologue

In deep space somewhere

A lone ship drifted through empty space every planet and space colony it came across was left as a molten rock a display of his sheer might. "Magi-chan." A cold metallic voice echoed throughout the bridge. "Yes my lord." A purple mettalic suit of armor knelt before the cloaked figure. "Have you located the Earth?" Magi-chan shook his head "No it's being hidden being some sort of psychic cloak it'll take a while for me to break it." The cloaked figure exhaled his breath floated throughout the room Magi-chan could feel his agitation slowly growing in silence. "You are the most powerful telepath how can you not get through?!" His voice was powerful enough to make the whole ship shake. "Our informant on the inside is breaking down the psychic barrier." He growled again everyone on the bridge ceased their actions fo a second but things only got worse when Wild Sonichu hopped in front of him. "Massster when are we going to kills again?" Wild whose brain was half rotted due to him being partially feral he was having none of Wild's antics so he borrowed Magi-chan's telekinesis and threw him away. "If you ever approach me in such a primitive manner I'll remove your insides through your mouth." Wild picked himself up from the cold metal floor. "Yessss master." Wild hopped onto the walls and crawled away the sounds of his feet and ambient noise from the computers were the only noise that broke silence. "I've located Earth m' lord." A small smile was visible on his concealed face which struck Magi-chan to his core. "Good now set the GPS to Earth's coordinates our invasion begins today." The massive warship continued its path towards the Earth slowly.

Earth- Station Square- CGS city

A hooded figure is kneeling in front of a tablet laying a bokay of roses lying them against the against the stone engraved with many names. "You paying your respects General? " A familiar face to the hooded man appeared before him. "Dane may have died three years ago...but it just seems like yesterday he was smiling and joking with us. Back when the Chat were friends and we got along but those were happier days private Silver." He through the hood back and revealing an old WWI helmet and a large scruffy beard along with a heavily scarred face he pulled a cigarette from his pocket. "Got a light?" Ancient snapped his fingers creating a small flame Santana lit the cigarette and took a quick hit. "We messed up badly that day...we underestimated our enemy and that resulted in hundreds of lives lost. I've seen what damage wars do to people even the civilians they're the true casualties of war not us soldiers." Santana took another hit eventually offering one to Ancient how respectfully declined. "I'll never get over his death private no matter how much time passes." Santana puffed out a cloud of smoke Ancient sat next to the larger man. "You all were good soldiers without our help many more would've died that day but I can't help but think, if we didn't intervene less names would be on this gold plate." Santana tipped his helmet over his eyes hiding the silent tears he shed. "If we didn't intervene more names would be on this plate we saved more lives than cause lives lost. We were acting on impulse when there's a problem we do our best to solve it. When it attacked the city we protected the city to our best ability whether it was justified or not we saved people." Santana cracked a small smile and dropped his cigarette. "Thanks maggot you better get going." Ancient walked away vanishing into the city Santana finished paying his respects.

Earth- Arabian desert

Ancient was trekking through the desert using his staff as a cane it was a cold night all he wore over his normal clothes was a tattered brown cloak. He was looking for answers why things were the way they were, if he'd ever see his friends again form this world and his original, or even seek strength. Then he found it the ruins of a small temple belonging to his people long ago inside he found a man sitting on the floor in a deep state of meditation. He like himself was an Ancient also he was a monkey his fur was fully gray and his skin wrinkled his head had long drooping hairs covering his eyes. "Come in child I've felt your presence already." The man's voice was hoarse as if he hadn't spoken in years. He took a closer look at his body it was apparent he wasn't of Ancient's clan since the silver trail leading down his hair was not there. "I know why you've come you fear what will happen in the coming days." Ancient nodded. "Yes when I meditate dark thought cloud my mind." The elder monkey nodded.

"I see."

"You do?"

"I was gifted with clairvoyance I see everything."

"Then tell me! What is the root of my grief?"

"With my powers I can see anything, anywhere, anytime I see something dark and will not share it with you for your own sake."

"What! Please I beg of you tell me what this darkness is so that I may stop this."

"No I you mustn't know of this evil he comes solely to erase this world and recreate it as he sees fit."

"I shall stop him then!"

"You can't and I won't tell you."

"Then give me your power and I shall see this evil myself."

"You want this curse?!"

"Well when you-"

"I have been in this temple for eight hundred thousand years watching the horrors come to fruition. Empires rise and fall just to have another take it's place so that it may do the same. Entire people wiped out and for what some pawn's glory and fame? I once saw a little boy wander the ruins of his village after it was bombed to the ground walking around hanging on by threads of his skin. Such powers come with a price I still see what happens the atrocities that people human and alien commit I tried to stop them. I even ripped out my own eyes to stop the flash forwards but that doesn't work. If you want this power then I won't stop you just make sure it's what you want because there is no going back."

Ancient thought for a moment to think did he really want a power such as this. "I need to know what this darkness is that plagues my dreams. I'll take your power from you." The elder nodded once again stood and cupped Ancient's cheek giving him a good look at the dark eyeless sockets. He began to mumble in their long forgotten tongue something even Ancient didn't know then he felt it a cold sensation coursing through his veins. "Now all I ask in return is for you to relieve me of this pain." It was the least he could do for this man it has been so long since their people died and he wished to reunite with them. Ancient cupped his chin then placed a palm to the back of his head and in a swift motion snapped his neck ending his life painlessly. "I'm sorry." Ancient at down and closed his eyes quickly entering a state of deep meditation then the flashes occurred in blurs yet they were so clear. Once it ended he began to pass out the power was something someone even stronger than him couldn't handle. The visions were disturbing they frightened him to his core it was Earth being invaded and him along with his friend unable to stop it.

Ancient's Note: Hope you enjoyed especially you chat I'll be sending a message on discord right aboooout now.


	2. Episode 1: Fight or Flight

Episode 1: Fight or flight

Space

A large mechanized figure walked into the bridge only to see a smaller yellow robotic like figure. "Lord Chris has called summoned you but I shall give you your mission." The larger robot nodded. "We're preparing for the invasion we need to be able to find these warriors. So our Lord commands us to find these warriors that's where you come in." The larger bot gave a small nod and planted a closed fist on his chest. "Hail Lord Chandler!" The bot's voice echoed through out the hallway.

Earth

Station Square- CGS city (hours later)

It was rain well raining was an under statement it was a complete down poor two lone figures stood at the bus stop one was dwarfed by the other the small one was dressed in a sailor fuku. The taller figure was a blue and bulky robot holding a umbrella over her as the rain furiously onto them. "Blue I'm going to need help with my studies so can you come over tonight?" The robot nodded. "Of course Ms. Jayleen I'll be over anytime." The bus had arrived and Jayleen departed leaving Blue by himself he looked towards the skies feeling something was wrong. His parts on his back began to shift and form mechanical wings then he rocketed into the sky flying off high into the clouds Santana had radioed Blue. "Blue! We (static) now there is (static) we need your (static) oh go-" The communication was cut entirely causing Blue to track the source of the call. "Arabia?" What could Santana possibly be doing there it didn't matter he was in need of help Blue began to break the sound barrier.

Arabian Desert (ten minutes later)

Blue landed seeing the destruction around him soldiers or what was left of them reduced to shadows on walls. "You are going to explain why you're here." Son-chu rose from the ground scanning Blue. "I suppose I can because I don't intend on letting you live for long." Blue stepped back a bit as Son-chu began to continue his scanning. "By the order of our Lord we travel across the universe on a religious quest to find those worthy." Blue clenched fist he began to feel rage bubbling up inside him. "What is this Lord you speak of?" Son-chu began to type on a keypad attached to his gauntlets large metallic spikes shot out from his wrist.

"I've told you enough! Now leave now or be terminated we have no use for you!"

"Where is my friend?"

"You mean the one I used to lure you out? He's no where to be found I just used his voice to get you out here."

"What's your next move huh? What's the end goal global domination? Extinction? Slavery?"

"I would tell you but you make yourself a slave to these...lowly vermin. You made yourself a cuck for the human's you are their slave."

"I'm not their slave I'm their friend!"

"Call it what you will but at the end of the day you are a slave."

"Hi pot I'm kettle."

"I'll scrap you for parts."

Blue reached for his side pulling out a hilt once he flicked his wrist a translucent blue blade shot out from the hilt. "You are forcing my hand leave or be-" A missile collided with Son-chu's chest sending him back a few feet Blue slammed his plasma sword onto the shoulder of Son-chu. Son-chu punched Blue in his chassis pulling out Blue's circuitry he attempted to stab the larger robot with his blade but he was grabbed by Son-chu. Blue connected a fist into Son-chu's jaw he followed up with a quick slash across his chest. "You've proven too be quite the nuisance!" A large fist crashed into Blue's chassis forming sparks on his wound he attempted to stab Son-chu but the larger bot was also quicker once again he was grabbed. "You just activated my trap card." Blue's chassis began to glow a bright red causing him to look down at the light and a large beam sent Son-chu flying into the air. Blue fired a swarm of missiles at the larger robot caught himself in mid-air and had no time to defend himself getting engulfed in the attack. Blue was surprised that the attack didn't destroy him it would've destroyed an army of hundreds let alone a single man yet he tanked the attack like it was nothing. Blue's hands transformed into miniguns unloading mercilessly onto Son-chu but his bullets had no effect on the stronger bot. "Bow down you pilot-free mech!" Son-chu's claws sunk into his Blue's chassis placing a foot on his chest and kicking him off yanking out armor and wiring spewing Blue's coolant. "Enough of these games!" Son-chu morphed his arm into a cannon firing off a ion blast striking Blue in his shoulder causing an explosion blowing off his right arm and most his side. "Milord I've destroyed the bot." Son-chu walked over placing the barrel of his cannon on Blue's chest he fired multiple rounds blowing Blue apart until he was nothing more than a head. "You aren't worthy enough to scrap for parts. " Son-chu lifted off high in the sky flying by a peculiar temple in the process he turned to it think for a second to check it out but decided not to.

Station Square- CGS city (an hour later)

"Mommy look at that plane!" A white streak trailed across the sky it moved much faster than a plane and the sound it emitted got the attention of the whole city. People in cars got out to see this, people came out of shops they dropped everything just to see this. "Jesus, Mary, and Joseph." The object wrapped around and came towards the civilians they began to run even trampling over each in the process a blur flew past the crowd lifting up cars, people, and other heavy objects. Glass began to shatter due to the loud sound raining shards of glass onto the civilians police officers as well as paramedics were on the scene in no time they rushed people inside buildings. When the dust settled and people were released out onto the streets everyone observed the chaos. Cars were flipped upside down, the corpses of the unlucky few littered the street, small fires raged and the shards of glass. The streak remained in the street and lifted into the sky till they couldn't see the streak anymore everyone dropped what they were doing only to see a bright flash of light the civilians took cover behind anything they could. Then capsules from the sky crashed into the street spilling out metallic soldiers aiming rifles at them firing into the large crowd the invasion had begun.

Ancient's Note: Danny DeVito is my stand fuck you Asshole for stealing my joke


	3. Episode 2: The Invasion Begins

Episode 2: The Invasion Begins

Space

Magi-chan was ready for this moment now would be the moment where his life would change forever he was going to betray Chris. Out of all the Sonichus he was near the strongest of them all but betraying Chris would be no easy task. Not when Sonichu was on to him at least he suspected Magi-chan of being a turn coat multiple times but had no definite proof. Until he over heard Magi-chan and Alison Amber talking rather intimately one day discussing Magi-chan becoming human. Such talk is punishable by death in Chris' court any talk of Sonichus becoming human or being free of Chris' control would be killed on spot. Magi-chan had grown tired from day one of Chris and his bullshit he wanted control of his own life and wanted to be who he wants to be a human. Chris wanted him and Silvana to be together though Silvana was a powerful psychic it proved useless against Chris' control. Magi-chan was gifted with psychic abilities but his true gift was that of his self-awareness he could see all the lies and deceits Chris-chan threw there way. Though he could've killed Chris it would prove pointless since he didn't care enough to kill him since there were others that could oppose him. Then after they were killed Chris was ungodly powerful and that very day was the dawn of a new CWCville. His concentration it was a message from Chris telling him to accompany Punchy to find on of the Earthling warriors perhaps his betrayal would have to wait. He may be weaker than Chris but he was without a shadow of a doubt smarter than him.

Station Square- CGS city- (Different area from original attack)

Jayleen found herself face down in the rubble thick clouds of smoke engulfed the streets she could see faint movements of people running nearby. "Jayleen we gotta get out of here!" A voice called out next to her over loud noise in the background sounds of ambulances began to get closer and closer. "Everyone off the streets!" Loud pop noises came from above followed with the ground shaking as something collided and shook the earth underneath everyone. Then the shaking ended bringing forth a long silence what was a few minutes felt like entire hours to the crowd then a loud zap came from deep in the smoke cloud. A bright blue beam ripped through a man's skull this was a signal for more beams to spew out from the deeper part of the smoke hitting random civilians Jayleen found herself in the middle of the crowd. Jayleen was knocked into the ground and several heavy bodies fell on top of her pinning her down she could only watch the laser fire cut down the civilians trying to escape. Jayleen pretended she was dead it was her best bet of making it out of her alive so she closed her eyes and tried to drown out the screaming. She felt something burnt deep inside her as if her soul itself was burning she bursted from the pile of bodies withdrawing two pins from her hair. The pins were dagger sharp the soldiers aimed their rifles with the intent to kill after a few seconds of dead silence they fired at once. Jayleen dodged each and everyone of the bolts she dragged a pin across the neck of a soldier spraying his blood onto the snow white of the soldier next to him. Jayleen thrusted both her pins into the visor of the next soldier she ripped her pins from the soldier pulling him into her knew. "This is Lancer 244th battalion we've come in contact with some Earth warrior we need imme-" His transmission was cut short by Jayleen's pin piercing his throat she dodged plasma bolts coming her way once she caught herself a pin was caught in the throat of it. Lancers started to close in on her position Jayleen still in her frenzy continued to cut down each and every Lancer in her way. Jayleen was grabbed from under her arms she was hoisted in the air a Lancer carrying a large baton ran straight for her. She threw her leg out shattering the Lancer's helmet Jayleen squirmed and wiggled her way out of the Lancer's grip giving a pin through the throat. Jayleen was hit in the back of her head by the rifle of a soldier she kicked the legs out from under him and furiously began to assualt the man's throat. "We need immediate back up she's-" Fast brutal strikes to his heart stopped him from speaking she grabbed another Lancer presumably their commander positioning a pin at the man's throat. "Move and he dies." The Lancer's lowered their plasma rifles they began to laugh and before she could react a large spike hit the commander in his chest. A lagre green creature with blood stained claws and mouth grabbed the commander ripping through his body then began to consume his entrails. "I sssseee you've made quiet a messs I comends you but that doesn't mean you're spared. Nonononononono that means you must be eaten I'm starving for strong warriors like you. I am Wild Sonichu devourer of warriors and I shall devours you!" The creature leapt at her it's mouth agape and claws shot out straight for her face.

Arabian Desert

Ancient finally awoke he knew he was too late and right now the city was in grave danger he walked outside to see Blue's decapitated head. "Oh no Blue!" He snatched up Blue's head he looked into the skies three powerful energies were approaching and fast. "Blue unit 420 activate!" Blue's visor flickered for a moment then he was fully activated before he could ask for help two crashes followed by a large cloud of sand obscured his vison. "You!" A red bulky mechanical figure walked out of the cloud he had large white fist and next to him was a less armored figure but purple. "Oh I remember you I destroyed your world." Ancient clenched his fist small embers danced around his body he could feel his temper rising each second he laid his eyes on the figure. Magi-chan touched the side of his helmet scanning Ancient indeed this was the same person that they encountered years ago. "So I finally get the chance to tie up loose ends." Punchy cracked his knuckles Ancient could tell the cretan was flashing a smug look he was ready to unleash the many years of pent up aggression and pain onto him. Ancient was ready this was the moment when he would finally avenge his fallen friends this monster slaughtered them all with a smile on his face. And he has the stones to come back to hurt his new friends and home he has another thing coming. Ancient emitted a mighty roar summoning a fierce white aura Magi-chan jolted in surprise however Punchy charged up as well. "Punchy be cautious he isn't one to be trifled with." Punchy chuckled. "Hah! Let me toy with him just a little bit." Magi-chan to become more irritated with Punchy's behavior. "Punchy we can't take risk! Neutralize the target and bring him back...alive." Punchy sighed. "Fine!" Both of them got into fighting stances they charged at each other drawing back their fist just about to collied in till a cloud of sand blinded them both. Anicent felt himself float backwards away from the cloud once he landed on the ground he noticed who was the cause of this. "Traitor!" The figure was female carried a electric guitar, a triangle shaped blue pick, a wore one of those weeby sailor outfits. "Nice to see you Monko." She pulled him up from the ground. "Look I understand you and possibly the rest of the Chat hate me. But right now we're all we got." The dust settled and there stood Punchy staring daggers at the pair they readied their weapons.

AN: This took too long to write I'll get on the next one right now okay.


	4. Episode 3: Mercy

Episode 3: Mercy

Station square- CGS city (hours after initial attack)

Jayleen crashed into a brick wall she had just been tossed by Feral Wild he cackled at the sight of her defeated. "I thoughts you were ssstronger." She saw her pins on the ground one was broken the other was in better condition. "I'm going to skewer you!" She was tired it definitely showed in her actions the swings and thrust she attacked him were slow. Wild knocked her against the wall once again with a kick to her stomach this was the point where her body gave up on her. Jayleen just watched as Wild raised a claw only to bring it down towards a loud crack traveled through the air as if someone snapped a large branch. She opened her eyes to see Wild's head and body fly back blood trailed from a hole in Wild's forehead. "Oi take cover kid!" Jayleen took cover in behind a broken down wall she looked over to where the shot originated from the figure on the roof was none other than. "Irish!" The man garbed in a trench coat and top hat colored black had a cane he flicked a switch morphing the cane into something a kin to a rifle. Neon yellow beam fired from the barrel of the rifle cane Jayleen watched it collide into the Sonichu and eradicate the army or Lancers. Irish floated down to Jayleen's level and watched as Wild rose from the rubble the duo looked at each other. "I hope you're ready for a long fight because that was my strongest attack." His cane returned to it's regular form he grabbed the handle and seperated it from the rest of it revealing a blade. "He's far from finished." Wild leapt at Irish he collided into the pile of rubble it took him a will to comprehend the fact Irish had moved from that area. Wild resumed his assault on Irish blindly swinging his claws at him each strike was blocked by Irish's katana he swiftly sheathed his blade and switched to the rifle mode. Wild lunged forward giving Irish the perfect shot a bullet lodged inside Wild's forehead sending his body flying back he unsheathed his blade once again. Irish sent a barrage of fierce slashes across Wild's body cutting each and every part of him he could this went on for a while till Irish ended his assault with a stab through his chest. "You're done for!" He removed his blade and switched to rifle form firing an ion blast sending Wild into a pile of rubble he turned around and whistled a tune. Wild bursted from underneath the rubble a shot an acidic bile onto Irish's back burning through his clothes and skin he collapsed onto the ground. "Irish!" Jayleen tossed her pin piercing one of Wild's eyes causing the feral monster to scurry away. "Oh no you don't!" Jayleen followed Wild Irish got back up and followed her as well.

Arabian Desert

Ancient crashed onto the ground next to Romina Punchy looked down at them high in the air. "C'mon don't give up now." Punchy taunted from above Romina grabbed her pick striking a single cord sending out a large tunnel of wind. "What the-" Punchy was absorbed by the air tunnel and temporarily blinded Romina flew off into the wind tunnel she threw the pick. Punchy dodged the pick he rushed towards her throwing a series of fast punches she blocked each punch with her guitar. "For a human you're fairly tough." Punchy caught her off guard with a punch sending her down the wind tunnel he began to laugh. "Magi-chan did you see that?! I just fucking destroyed her like it's not enough funny du-" The pick ripped through Punchy's side he almost collapsed in pain right then and there. 'This is exactly what you for acting like a fucking imbecile Punchy.' Magi-chan thought to himself. "Any ideas Monko?" Ancient shook his head no. "I was thinking we'd just wing it." Punchy descended down onto the ground the duo charged attacking Punchy at the same time he was able to fend them both off. Ancient managed to get a good hit in with his bo staff shattering his visor whilst he was dazed Romina held the neck of the guitar and slammed the sharp edges of it onto Punchy. Punchy recovered blocking one of Ancient's strikes he countered sending a heavy punch into his stomach causing him to double over in pain. Romina whipped the pick across Punchy's chest cutting through the thick metal armor exposing his skin Ancient took this as an opportunity he grabbed his staff flame and thrusted into his exposed chest. The impact caused a small combustion sending Punchy flying backwards into the ground Magi-chan looked less than amused at the sight. A red aura began to flow around Punchy's body and he slowly began to rise from the ground once he stood he tossed his helmet to the ground Punchy smiled. "Now it's time for some real fun." His eyes glowed a bright shade of yellow as flames began to flowed around his fist he readied himself and entered a fighting stance. "Romina." She looked at her partner. "Yeah."

Ancient's body began to tense up and a sudden sternness entered his voice. "Go warn the others I'll take care of them." She nodded and began to raise into the air. "Alright but if you die so help me god I will-" "GO!" She flew off Ancient and Punchy entered a long stare down until he finally broke the silence. "You have yet to witness my true form I've never had to use it. But since Magi-chan wants to act like a little bitch I'll use it now." And with a mighty roar Punchy's began to bulk up his muscles grew larger along with his chest. "Once you're dead I'll find that girl of yours and have her join my little harem. I'm sure there's some space there for her if not I'll just have to make her one of my maids and by maid I mean politically correct slave." Ancient began to twitch slightly before calming himself down. "Well since were unleashing our super forms I'll just have to do mine as well." Magi-chan was shocked he could feel his power rising quickly. "Punchy you fool end him while you still can!" Punchy began to laugh. "Transform all you want it won't make a difference anyway." Ancient smirked the wind began to blow harder along with sand swirling around his body Magi-chan clicked a small button on the side of his visor seeing small orbs floating towards him. 'Amazing he's been absorbing energy during the fight.' A fiery golden aura snaked it's way around Ancient's body his fur began to stand up along with his hair the winds blew more fierce he let out a loud howl emitting a large wave of energy. A blast of wind hit the two Sonichus lighting began to flash and thunder cracked through the sky the ground began to shake. His fur flashed a golden shade every once and a while until he let out one final shout unleashing a energy wave Magi-chan and Punchy flew away in attempt to avoid the blast. Whilst Romina was flying a slow pace at the corner of her eye she saw a bright light she turned to see a large wave heading her way she picked up her pace and darted off into the distance.

Once the sand and winds settled Punchy and Magi-chan stared at what stood before them the golden furred primate. "So you turned gold? Is this some sort of uninspired super form made by a twelve year old?" Punchy cracked his knuckles and charged Ancient who just stood and watched him until the punch collided with his face then something truly horrifying shocked Punchy. Ancient didn't even blink from Punchy's attack he just stood still as a statue Punchy threw a barrage of punches at Ancient all doing absolutely nothing. "What the fuck are you!" With all the strength he could muster Punchy threw a fierce strike faster than Magi-chan could even see Ancient whipped around lifting his arm to block the punch. "I'm the Ancient Silverback! Guardian of Earth Realm!" Magi-chan began to scan Ancient with his visor again. "Magi-chan what's his memester level?!" Magi-chan couldn't focus on the rapidly changing number it was so much that his visor exploded and he cried out. "GOD DAMN IT!" Ancient took this chance to attack Punchy he gave him an uppercut to the jaw lifting them both in the air. Punchy recovered once he hit the ground Ancient appeared in front of him punching him again this time directly in his chest he coughed up large amounts of saliva onto Ancient's sleeve. He noticed Ancient's fist was engulfed with a raging flame he drew back his fist time felt like it was moving a fraction of his normal speed as Ancient's fist punctured Punchy's chest. Punchy staggered backwards he struggled to walk due to the immense pain in his chest accompanied by the large gaping hole. "Please don't! Show me mercy I beg of you!" Ancient turned and Punchy charged him once again Ancient drew back his fist the flame returned this time engulfed his whole arm once Punchy was within range he threw his punch. "Fist of Infernus!" A giant flaming ape flew out from Ancient crashing his fist into Punchy sending him deep underground the spirit of Infernus wasn't over. A large pit was created from the attack Infernus took in a deep breath then spewed flames from his mouth down the pit burning Punchy alive once this deed was done Infernus faded into Ancient's body. "Who's next?" "Me." A deep voice whispered into his ear he turned to see a cloaked figure once he did so a fist collided with his stomach reverting him to his regular brown furred form. As well as knocking him out cold Sonichu stepped out from behind the cloaked man and looked down the pit. "He was a liability anyway it was only a matter of time." Chris looked over towards Sonichu. "Don't worry about this one." He was referring to Ancient. "I have an idea to get them all together. It seems they're grouping up in that city lure them over here to me and we shall destroy them together." Sonichu nodded and took off two other trails in the sky followed him. "As for you Magi-chan return to the ship and prepare the psychic links." Magi-chan nodded and teleported back.

Unknown location

"I think you're finally ready."

"Really? Are they ready for my return so soon?"

"They have no choice but too."

"I guess you're right. Humanity as of now is on it's last leg and needs all it can get."

"Exactly the Chat could use someone with your abilities to defend Earth."

"Alright I shall return master."

"I do hope so Bee your training is yet to be completed."

She tossed on her cloak, slide her glasses up the bridge of her nose, and put on her large hat.

"Forgetting something?" Her master chucked her spell book which she caught using telekinesis.

"Thank you."

Bee Roy walked towards the portal and stepped through returning to Earth Realm.


	5. Episode 4: Witch's Gambit

Episode 4: Witch's Gambit

Arabian Desert

Ancient opened his eyes staring right at him was the blank visor of Blue he slowly reached for his head once he grabbed a hold of him he tucked Blue's head under him. Chris turned and pointed a single finger forming a small ball of energy due to his wounds Ancient was paralyzed. The beam fired straight for Ancient's forehead and right before it connected a bright light appeared before him. A tall woman stood in front of him brandishing a book she quickly flipped it open and threw out her hand.

"Magic missile!"

A bright blue beam shot out of her hand the beam was deflected by his own hand and collided with a mountain in the distance.

"You think you can come out of nowhere and get the drop on me?"

"Maybe I do."

Chris and Bee entered a fierce stare down until Chris shot a blast from under his hood Bee was surprised by this but flipped through her book.

"Magic shield!"

A translucent square blocking the blast.

"Magic missile!"

Chris deflected the blast once again he decided to close the gap in between them dashing lighting fast towards the adept witch. "Magic miss-" Bee was cut off by Chris' slamming right into the center of her chest knocking her into the ground. Chris lifted his heavy foot once he did that Bee used her telekinesis to flip through the pages till she found her spell. "Gateway!" A portal appeared under her she fell inside along with Chris' foot which she pulled through once he was through the portal she let go letting him fall to the earth below. As Chris fell she looked through her spell book until she found the spell she needed at first she hesitated but this fight needed to end quickly. "Magic missile barrage!" Blue beams began to chase Chris towards the ground he recovered mere inches from the ground and stared at the blast coming his way. He stood as the missiles collided into his body and destroyed the landscape around him leaving him shrouded in a thick cloud of dust.

"And this is why you don't mess with a Tribunal witch." She taunted under the impression she defeated the tyrant. "All it took was a little magical-"

A spike of adrenaline shot through her she leaned to her right narrowly dodging a bolt of lightning. Chris flew into the air throwing a heavy punch into her chest knocking the wind out of her. Bee Roy recovered flipping through her spell book Chris was flying towards her with a fist Bee summoned her magic shield blocking his strike. The force was enough to crack her magic shield Chris followed up his strike with a hard kick shattering the shield and sending her to the ground. Bee was approaching the ground fast she was hit with a close line and was being sent into the ground even faster. She began to scratch and claw at his arm which didn't do anything against the emensly more powerful Chirs he had her neck trapped in his arm. Bee Roy had an idea it was high risk but high reward Chris had her a few feet from the ground she focused her energy teleporting out of his grasp. He collided into the ground unphased Chris whipped around focusing his attention onto the Witch. Chris's eyes started to glow brightly confusing her slightly until blue and green beams shot out towards her she formed the magic shield blocking the two beams. Chris increased the intensity of the beams cracking the shield as time went on until it finally cracked blasting her high into the air. She managed to escape the blast and was enraged beyond belief this fight needed to end and it needed to end fast.

She had only used this spell once and it resulted in her falling into a comatose state but this time she was more experienced she held the book using telekinesis and found the page. Two large purple energy orbs and position the orbs in front of her. "Void wave!" A large beam fired from the orbs Chris just stood and closed his eyes as the blast approached him. His eyes bursted open and he swatted the beam away as if it were a fly. A expression only worn by those who've seen something truly horrid she began to descend due to her weakened state.

"What's wrong out of energy so soon?" Chris asked mockingly.

'How is that possible that was my strongest attack yet he swatted is away like a fly.' Bee thought to herself.

This was a battle she couldn't win her best option was to flee and she needed a good distraction. Chris flew towards her once again charging up a heavy punch once the punch was about to connect she phased through it. "Yes I pulled it off!" She shot a fierce barrage of magic missiles sending Chris into the ground once that was done she had a smal window of time to rescue Ancient.

"We don't have much time let's go!"

The woman grabbed a hold of the boy's arm and teleported them far from Chris he arrived shortly after only cracking a small smile.

Somewhere

They appeared high above the clouds Bee Roy floated down on top a mountain setting Ancient on the snowy top.

"Bee?"

"Yeah it's me."

She began to flip through her book until she was met with the page she was looking for.

"Everyone is in danger we have to stop him."

"I know but you're no help to us beaten up and broken."

"Why did you leave us Bee?"

"I couldn't handle what happened the day of the funeral."

She began to heal his wounds sending a stinging pain through out his body.

"That hurts like a bitch!"

"Well stop moving!"

A loud beep came from seemingly no where.

"Blue unit 420 online!"

The duo looked around for Blue.

"Hey Blue say something." Ancient ordered.

"Something!" Blue said with enthusiasm gushing in his mechanical voice.

"Ehh not what I meant." Ancient looked up to see his robot friend's head stuck in a dead tree Ancient punched the tree shaking Blue out.

"You could've just floated up and grabbed him." Bee commented.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Ancient inspected Blue's head. "Got any spare parts Blue?"

"We have to go back to the city so that I may repair myself." Ancient pulled a sack from his pocket and tucked Blue's head inside.

"I can feel it guys their...power all the way to the city." Ancient sensed the Invader's power from on top the mountain. "We have to help them!" Ancient was ready to take off but found himself frozen in place.

"We're no use in our current state we must heal up first."

She was right the two sat down and rested so that they'd be at their best during the fight.


	6. Sub episode 1: Great CWC Massacre

Sub-Episode 1: Great CWC Massacre

CWCville (Six years ago)

Ever since Chris hid himself away in his mayoral office large strings of riots broke out among other forms of civil unrest the Lancers military police had been deployed throughout the city. CWCville was put under martial law which only fueled the fire violent clashes between MP's and Rioters happened for weeks on end until the MP's were withdrawn from the streets. Magi-chan watched the chaos from afar looking out the window from Allison's office as the Rioters drew closer.

"I fear that CWCville will be hit with a sudden bloodbath." Magi-chan muttered.

"You're right Magi-chan...Chris has gone off the deep end." Allison rested the papers on her desk and stood beside the Sonichu.

"Whatever Chris is planning I hope he isn't doing something stupid."

"Did you forget who we're talking about?" Allison asked sarcastically.

"I'm just hoping he doesn't hurt anyone same for Sonichu as well. Though I don't like him very much he's still a friend and that's why I hope he doesn't screw up."

A long period of silence had crept it's way into their conversation until Allison broke the ice.

"You still plan on becoming human?"

"It's what I want more than anything in this cursed body this affair we have won't mean anything."

"The sooner we get that done the be-"

"Allison find somewhere safe!"

She didn't ask and ran off immediately after Sonichu, Chris, Wild, Blake, Reginald, Bionic, and Darkbind came through the doors separating Chris' private office.

"Magi-chan you aren't in your armor." Sonichu stated.

Magi-chan clicked a small button on his wrist metal armor then formed on his body.

"Better...now on with our plan come my children join me on the roof." Chris' voice was cold, menacing, and very quiet.

Once they were on the roof they got a better look at the crowd formed in front of the building a large sea of angry people wielding many weapons and even torches. Chris stepped to the edge of the balcony once the Rioters gained sight of him they became completely silent.

"I know what all of you are thinking where have I been? what have I been doing? why have I been gone? all your questions and even prayers will be answered. I Christian Weston Chandler, mayor of the great city of CWCville has been planning something truly great we shall bring forth a new generation. A generation of true and honest fighters, builders, leaders, and many more. I've been hiding away in my office because I wasn't ready to reveal my master plan to you all we shall be expanding our territories and crushing our enemies beyond the stars. This war we've just ended against the PVCC and our other adversaries has proven one thing we were too passive when the time called for war. We ran away when we should've stayed and fought we did the opposite of what we should've been doing which costed us so much. I won't make the same mistakes for the next generation of the CWC Empire we will take the role of the aggressor, we take be the ones who make our enemies run in fear, we will crush any man, woman, or child that stands in our way. Because we are the true and honest people of the CWC Empire and we shall bring every heretic into the divine light. We will destroy all who threaten our rightful rule across the stars that we were promised on the glorious day of our Empire's birth!"

The Rioters roared in praise of Chris' speech men, women, and children saluted Chris due to his speech but Chris cracked a small smirk on his face his cold voice silenced the audience. "But before any of that we must deal with a certain problem. Before we embark on our glorious journey across the stars we must eradicate the weak...starting with you." A singular finger pointed at the bulk of the crowd closest to the building a long period of silence past before a small yellow ball appeared on Chris' finger. The Rioter began to push past each other as a now thick yellow beam came obliterating a large portion of the towns folk their bodies disintegrated due to the intense heat of the blast.

"Go my Sonichus and enforcers cleanse our Empire of these worthless leeches!" Chris ordered.

"With pleasure." Wild croaked.

A few hours later

Robee watched in horror as his father and close family members cut down innocent civilians Cera watched alongside him also horrified. Rosechu came running down the stairs with their suitcases whilst talking on the phone.

"Damn it the phone lines are cut!"

Robee began to question if that man on the TV was really his father perhaps there was a good reason. He wanted to believe there was a good reason so badly but nothing could justify these actions even if the men were Jerkops. Robee wasn't the same young and naïve kid he was back then he was now a 13 year old Sonichu who was more educated on the world than most grown adults. Robee ran upstairs to his room where he had a better view of the street he was shocked blood and corpses littered the streets.

"Corporal Perez take a group of Lancers and clear out the mall." Sonichu ordered.

Blake broke off from the group and into his house kicking in the door Bubbles jumped in surprise. "Bla-" Blake had a hand tightly gripped around the throat of Bubbles squeezing the air out from her she began to scratching at his wrist. Blake began to chuckle at her poor attempt to break free he loved watching her struggle eventually he started to hear her neck pop until he applied a small amount of force. Resulting on her neck snapping her head flew backwards he threw the Rosechu onto the ground he left the house turned and lifted his hand blasting the house into pieces. He looked back seeing the brown charred corpse of the woman he once loved Blake began blasting the body till it was nothing but smoke.

"Blake come on we have more to cleanse."

CWCville Cemetery

Wild shoveled dirt from one of the graves with his long claws until he reached a hard wooden casket. "Yesss!" He broke through the casket pulling out the corpse inside. "My precious!" Wild pulled his daughter Sandy from the casket he stroked her quills moving his mouth to her forehead till he was just a breath away from her skin. Then he bit a large chunk into her forehead ripping out skin, bone, and matters he started to devour bite bigger and bigger chunks into her head. He sunk his claws into her shoulder and another into her arm ripping it from it's socket eating it like drum stick. "Now onto the main course." He began to feast into her stomach shoveling her organs into his large mouth he ate until nothing was left. "How could I forget about you my lovely wife." He began digging through the dirt until he broke through the casket throwing the corpse onto ground. His hunger has yet to be sated he had to eat more and if he hadn't been filled from Simola he'd eat more.

Sonichu household

Punchy was dragging the corpse of Layla through the street until he joined the rest of the Chus in the street. Reginald threw Angelica's body in the middle of the circle of Sonichus.

"You've proved yourself today Reginald." Sonichu stated.

"I'll go accompany Perez and gather stragglers." Reginald informed.

Sonichu was right outside of his house Robee was looking was looked down from the top of the stair case watching Cera walk towards the door. Heard the door creek open Robee felt as if time was moving at a fraction of it's original speed until he heard Cera's voice break the silence. "Father what's happ-" Sonichu slammed his fist into Cera's head knocking her down onto the cold wooden floor once she hit the floor she looked up in pure shock and horror. She lifted her hand and touched the gash placed on the side of her head then stared into the cold and lifeless eyes of her father. "Wha...father!"

"Shut up you stupid bitch!" Sonichu struck Cera once again knocking the girl out cold but he done there. He struck her again and again each time with more force than the last one till she was left a pile of brain matter on the floor. His ears perked once he heard the garage door open further inside the house. Rosechu carried a in multiple bags on her way in they hit the ground when she saw the horrific sight that waited for her. Sonichu slowly walked towards his wife she began to step back she planned on grabbing a blunt and hard object to strike him with. Once she touched something hard Sonichu's fist slammed into her cheek and she crashed through the glass coffee table. Large shards impaled her lodging into her skull and even into her brain all she could do was lay there hoping Sonichu would help her. But he wouldn't he just watched her as she slowly bled she wanted to beg him for help but a shard tore through her throat. "You lived a stupid fucking cunt and will die one!" She couldn't even feel the pain of glass lodged in her throat and skull all she could do was watch Sonichu who stared back at her as well. "You got something right here." Sonichu ripped the shard from her throat blood began to errupted from her wound he began to talk to her.

Robee felt someone grab his shoulder he was about to scream but a hand covered his mouth. "Robee it's me Christine."

"Oh okay."

"Look here's how it's going to go down. Even if we fight him together we're no where near as tough so I'll hold him off."

"Please don't do this Christine I'll be alone I'll-"

"Damn you Robee you'll only die because you made that choice. You believe you aren't powerful enough on you're own that's what will be the death of you. It's time you grow up Robee and that time is now!"

"What about you sis?"

"I'm going to buy you some time."

She ran down the stairs and confronted her father standing over the dead body of her mother. Robee however disobeyed his sister's orders and watched from above. "Come here Christine." She charged Sonichu putting everything She had into this one punch her fist collided with metallic plating covering Sonichu. Faster than she could even blink Christine found herself in the air being choked out by Sonichu his mettalic talons pierced the sides of her throat. With slightest twitch of his hand he snapped Christine's neck and dropped her lifeless corpse to the floor. Robbie was at his boiling point running off of pure adrenaline and rage he bursted out of his hiding spot Sonichu turned to see a yellow flash and a fist crash straight into his face. Robbie began to discharge large amounts of electricity until he focused a large ball of electricity into his hands and fired a large thunderbolt hitting Sonichu square in the chest forcing him through a window. Sonichu laid paralyzed on the ground letting out a painful groan. Robee mounted his father punching him each strike put a dent into Sonichu's power armor after what seemed like hours of beating his father senseless he busted open the helmet revealing his father's cut and bruised face. Then just as if a tidal wave of empathy washed over him he saw the sadness and fear in his father's eye.

"Da-" Robee felt a burst of pain surge through his chest a green plasma like beam struck him through the chest. A small smile appeared on Chris' face as he saw Robee's lifeless corpse hit the ground his eyes rolled to the back of his skull and he reached out for his father one last time.

"Help Sonichu back on his feet." Chris walked away. "We leave in six hours."

Six hours later

Magi-chan watched the dozens of ships floating in space his quarters he heard the sound of his door sliding open.

"Magi-chan." Alison called out.

"Alison."

"So many people are dead." She was on the verge of tears.

As much as he didn't want to be Magi-chan was on the verge of tears he didn't want to admit it but he actually had emotions and cared for people.

"I don't want to be apart of this anymore Alison." Magi-chan clenched his fist and spoke through gritted teeth.

"Me neither, but we can't leave here."

"Alison, I'm stronger than all of them but I need to wait for the right moment."

"Then after that?" She asked.

"I fight my way to you and we flee the Empire after that I become human."

"You say that like you know how."

"Because I do, I saw it in a dream someone can heal me of this...curse. But until then I shall travel on this road one that a false prophet has laid out for me."

The starships floated out into the seemingly empty space leaving behind the scorched planet they once called home.


End file.
